Milnacipran (chemical name: (±) cis-2-amino methyl-N,N-diethyl-1-phenyl cyclopropane carboxamide) is a new antidepressant called SNRI (Serotonine Noradrenaline Selective Reuptake Inhibitor) which has a very low affinity to receptors of various types of intracerebral neurotransmitters, while it was also indicated that its effect rivals the effect of tricyclic antidepressants represented by Imipramine because it blocks the reuptake of noradrenaline in addition to serotonine. Milnacipran is sold in Japan as a tablet which is provided with a film coating (trade name: TOLEDOMIN TABLET), while overseas it is sold as a capsule preparation (trade name: IXEL).
Milnacipran manufacturing methods have been described in the reports provided in Patent Bibliography 1 through 3 listed below. In addition, according to the report listed below in Non-Patent Bibliography 1, a toledomin tablet can be obtained as a tablet preparation which has a decreased hardness and which can be stored in environment characterized by high humidity, while Non-Patent Bibliography 4 and 5 are reports describing preparations containing milnacipran.
Patent Bibliography 1: Japanese Examined Patent Application Number 63-23186.
Patent Bibliography 2: Japanese Examined Patent Application Number 05-67136.
Patent Bibliography 3: Japanese Patent Number 2964041.
Patent Bibliography 4: Japanese Patent Publication Number 2000-516946.
Patent Bibliography 5: Japanese Patent Publication Number 2002-519370.
Non-Patent Bibliography 1: “Pharmavision” K. K. Company, June 2003, Volume 6, P. 24.